The present invention proposes new and various frame structures for a 5th generation (5G) communication system. In a next generation 5G system, scenarios can be classified into Enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB), Ultra-reliable Machine-Type Communications (uMTC), Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC), and the like.
The eMBB corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario having such a characteristic as high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, high peak data rate, and the like, the uMTC corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario having such a characteristic as ultra-reliable, ultra-low latency, ultra-high availability, and the like (e.g., V2X, Emergency Service, Remote Control), and the mMTC corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario having such a characteristic as low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity (e.g., IoT).